Holstaur
Voce dall'Enciclopedia Un mostro di tipo Uomo Bestia che ha le caratteristiche di una mucca, dotato di un manto bianco e nero. Si tratta di una sottospecie di Minotauro, attraverso cui il processo evolutivo ne ha placato la sua natura violenta. Questi mostri sono quelli che hanno scelto un percorso di vita alternativo, vivono obbedendo agli esseri umani. Diversamente dai Minotauri, hanno una personalità dolce e quasi mai attaccano le persone. Tuttavia, proprio come i Minotauri, non sono dei profondi pensatori, e sono distanziati la maggior parte del tempo. Oltre a mangiare o fare sesso, la maggior parte di queste dormono. Una Holstaur selvaggia è sempre alla ricerca di un uomo per farne suo marito, e una volta che ne trova uno che gli piace, vive con lui in un insediamento umano o nelle vicinanze dell'area. Una Holstaur spesso preme i suoi seni enormi contro il marito come espressione d'affetto. Se lui risponde strofinandogli il seno, sarà considerato una risposta affettiva e lei sarà estremamente soddisfatta. Se lei preme il suo seno su di lui più fermamente rispetto al normale, è un segno che lei è interessata all'accoppiamento. Su un livello fondamentale, rispettano la volontà dei loro mariti, quindi, se a questi non va di farlo, non sarà un problema. Tuttavia, mentre possono essere docili, sono ancora mostri che possiedono una quantità disumana di desiderio. Continuando a ignorarli per troppo tempo alla fine non resisteranno più. Se questo accade, questi mostri docili si faranno feroci e assaltano i loro mariti, forzandoli ad avere dei rapporti con loro, e non diventeranno miti fino a che tutto il desiderio represso non venga soddisfatto. Inoltre, proprio come il Minotauro, reagiscono se vedono il colore rosso. Ciò le fa diventare violente, come se stessero ricordando la loro vera natura di mostro, e attaccheranno gli uomini umani proprio come la specie principale da cui derivano. In questo stato infuriato il loro istintivo desiderio da mostro di trovare marito rimane forte, e nel caso di coloro che ne hanno già uno e se vedono rosso, entrano in uno stato di eccitazione e correranno a tutta velocità verso i loro partner, non importa quanto lontano essi siano. Anche non facendo bambini, continueranno a produrre latte dal loro seno. Non solo questo latte è altamente nutriente e gustoso, ma ha l'effetto di aumentare la resistenza sessuale dei mariti. La domanda è molto alta tra gli esseri umani e i mostri, quindi è un facile bene di consumo in vendita. Sono capaci solo di mangiare, dormire e fare sesso, ma se si convive con una Holstaur, solo il latte è sufficiente per garantire uno stile di vita ideale della coppia. Galleria immagini Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Holstaurus profile3a.png|Pagina inglese corrente dell'Enciclopedia horusuta.jpg|1ª Revisione giapponese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia |-|Vecchie pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Holstaurus profile2a.png|2ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia 96-97 Holstaurus.JPG|1ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia |-|Extra Art= Holstaurusmilk.jpg|Bottiglia di latte di holstaur, da World Guide 2 Holstarusmilk2.jpg|Holstaurus che versa il suo latte, da World Guide 2 Holstaur being lovingly milked 2.jpg|Holstaur durante la mungitura, da World Guide 2 Version 2 cover.JPG|Presente sulla copertina di World Guide 2 0b55b319ebc4b74518032092cffc1e178b82159a.jpg|Sempre presente su World Guide 2, copertina alternativa Holstaurus.jpg|Holstaur su distintivo 92fneviuie4csnius.jpg|Da Diary of the Age of Monster Love |-|Fan Artwork= Holstaurus and baby.png 4ZBtySH.png|Holstaur 1 21.jpg|Holstaur 2 Ulteriori informazioni Trivia= *Il nome "holstaur" è una parola nata dall'unione di due parole: "Holst-" deriva da "Holstein Friesian cattl", nome inglese per la mucca Frisona, e "-taur" dal latino "Taurus", toro, e in questo contesto si riferisce ovviamente al minotauro della mitologia greca, che esiste anche in questa enciclopedia. **A volte viene tradotto anche come Holstaurus. *Il latte di una Holstaur viene ampiamente considerato e bisogna dedicargli molta attenzione. Molto popolare la commercializzazione sia nei Reami Demoniaci che negli Stati umani, bisogna prevenire che la Holstaur prima della mungitura si stressi e si mantenga in buona salute, facendo sesso con il marito. Preferiscono farsi mungere dai loro amati e magari durante il sesso, garantendo una qualità migliore. Tutto dipende dalle mani e dalla tecnica, che più è piacevole meglio è. Tutti gli uomini all'infuori del marito che provano a mungerle riceveranno un latte di scarsa qualità e in certi casi non esce dalle mammelle. Questo perché alle Holstaurs non piace farsi toccare il petto da questi uomini. **La produzione di latte è messa su da molte piccole aziende agricole, ma non è possibile gestire una fattoria di grandi dimensioni per via del fatto che le Holstaurs preferiscano farsi toccare dai mariti durante la mungitura e danno una buona qualità così. Per avviarne il commercio, l'industria del latte sponsorizza il reclutamento di mariti per le Holstaurs e ne incoraggia l'allevamento. La più conosciuta è l'Associazione Holstaur da Latte. **Il latte delle Holstaurs mantiene sodo e lucido il seno di un mostro, e persino lo ingrandisce. Per i mostri dai corpi infantili invece lo rende morbido, ma non lo fa crescere. **Un tipo di latte etichettato "extra denso" contiene una quantità di Energia Demoniaca notevole rispetto al latte normale di Holstaur, che ne è carente. Per questo è di alta qualità e viene costantemente consumato da mostri e Incubus quotidianamente. Tuttavia, se consumato da umani causa effetti che li cambiano, le donne in Holstaurs e gli uomini in Incubus. La distribuzione di questo tipo di latte è principalmente limitata negli Stati anti-mostro, considerato come "manufatto maledetto", quindi assai raro, costoso e di difficile reperibilità nonostante la fama tra i bevitori del latte ordinario. *Un incantesimo di pedomorfosi non funziona su di loro. Una volta un Bafometto a capo di una succursale del Sabbath lo provò su una Holstaur, ma i suoi seni erano così impressionanti che il mostro diventò una loli con enormi tette, con gran fastidio del Bafometto. *Secondo le dichiarazioni di Kenkou Cross, il seno di una Holstaur può essere molto più grande di quello mostrato nelle immagini dell'Enciclopedia, tuttavia non può essere più grande del suo corpo. **In un'altra dichiarazione, il seno delle Holstaur inizia a svilupparsi già durante l'età materna, quindi in un'età da scuola elementare si potrebbe benissimo vedere una Holstaur loli tettona già da subito. *La frase "Si tratta di una sottospecie di Minotauro, attraverso cui il processo evolutivo ne ha placato la sua natura violenta" indicherebbe che in passato l'Holstaur non era una specie presente nell'era degli ex Signori dei Demoni, che si tratti di una razza piuttosto recente. *Qui potete trovare le sue immagini non censurate: http://nhentai.net/g/66370/83/, http://nhentai.net/g/82125/3/, http://nhentai.net/g/82125/33/, http://g.e-hentai.org/s/a6688391a2/720941-83. *La Holstaur è il 34° mostro ad apparire in Monster Girl Encyclopedia. |-|Holstaur conosciute= *L'individuo sposato di questa specie che si è prestato di collaborare alle ricerche dello studioso errante, nonché ragazza immagine dell'Associazione Holstaur da Latte __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Sottospecie Categoria:Famiglia dei Minotauri Categoria:Tipo Uomo Bestia Categoria:Uomini Bestia